Sisters return
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: Sakura has a talk with a sister she never knew she had and continues to train to bring Sasuke home One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I claim too I just do these things for fun so here we go with this one shot attempt have fun.

Sakura's older sister returns.

It was a quiet day in Konoha, Sakura had been summoned to the Hokages office. Sakura sat in the seat opposite her mentor and friend, wondering what it could be about. She gazed into Sakura's eyes and had a large file sitting in front of her. "Sakura the reason I called you in today is because I have something to show you." Tsunade pushes a large file in front of her. "You probably don't remember your sister very well Sakura but you may want to look through the folder, she will be here any minute now. Sakura takes the folder in front of her and opens it up. Inside the folder it showed Sakura's sisters vital details name and rank. Sakura could not remember her sister in truth, but soon she would meet her again. Sakura then turned her attention to the mission that her sister under taken that had her gone from the village for so long. It was a mission in a foreign land one that didn't like Konoha very much and planned to destroy it. As Sakura read on her sister called Yuuka had been sent to throw the land in disarray and report back all information she could find. Looking up from the folder. "My lady did she accomplish the mission." Tsunade nodded with a nod of the head. "Indeed she did, you can get the details from her she should be here any minute now." Replied Tsunade as the door opened and Shizune stepped through. "Sorry to bother you ma'am but she is here." Shizune stepped aside as another woman stepped into the door way.

Sakura looked at the older woman that entered the room with small, demure steps, every motion of her filled with precise, deliberate grace and elegance, her pink hair very so long, shiny and well kept, neatly arranged in a gorgeous and clearly laborious style, with beautifully orientated hairpins and combs, her kimono, clearly made of purest of the silk, crafted by a master and designed by one, the floral design beautifully painted on the fabric, filled with details and lifelike, as if someone took spring and infused in on the fabric, her hands delicate, manicured and slender, her fingernails well trimmed and delicately painted in a mute pink colour, her sandals as fancily decorated as her kimono, where lacquer, silver and gold contrast with each other beautifully, her sash seemed to tell a story of so well ornate and Sakura wondered how many people it took to just tie that beautifully complex knot. Her beautiful and mature face delicately painted with just a hint of make up, enhancing her natural beauty and accentuating her cherry blossom colour lips and intense and

deep eyes. "Still wearing that?" Tsunade asked the younger woman. "Isn't that painfully uncomfortable?" A beautiful, almost musical voice then replied pleasantly. "After sixteen years wearing this kind of outfit." She said with a small, refreshing smile. "You learn to like dressing up like this." Tsunade nodded and turned to Sakura and nodded. Sakura stood up and stood before her sister, Sakura didn't expect her to be so refined, they stood speechless for a few seconds. "What no hugs for your sister?"

"I am sorry…. I don't know what to say I have seen you in pictures… but this is my first time meeting you." Sakura walked towards her sister nervously she can't recall her other than pictures her mother showed her. Yuuka held out her arms and Sakura shuffled towards her sister. The two eventually embraced. "No Sakura it is me who should be sorry, sorry for not being here to see you grow up, and to see the splendid ninja you have become, though I wish to see how strong you have becomes sometime" She said Sakura smiled at how warm and kind her sister sounded despite them not meeting until now turning towards Tsunade, who nodded in return permitting the two to leave.

The two ninja strode in silence Yuuka knew it was hard for Sakura to say anything so she decided to try to break the silence. "Sakura, tell me more about yourself." Yuuka said gently. "As you might be aware, we never met before, and the little that I knew about you came from sparse words that my team-mates passed from me, since I wasn't allowed to leave the castle without a good reason, so I couldn't come and go freely. I wish to know my little sister."

Sakura paused for a second thinking to herself how to best describe her life to now. "Well the academy days where good, I then joined team seven with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, they didn't get along to well then Sasuke left the village in search of power and went to Orochimaru, Naruto has saved the village many times and became the pupil of Jiraiya, I became the pupil of the fifth Hokage I ca now destroy pretty much anything I hit plus I know medical ninjutsu and can cure most ailments she has taught me every thing she knows." Sakura smiled clearly proud with all that she accomplished before adding. "I am very strong now." She picked up a brick that lay near by and crushed it easily.

"Okay Sakura, you have been taking the wrong path here." Yuuka said to her much younger sister. "You are focusing on the wrong part of what a ninja is, we aren't fighting machines, bombs to be unleashed in the battlefield.."

"But that is what we do." Sakura protested. "As I said sister of mine, the focus is wrong, you are looking at the most visible and dramatic part of being a ninja, the destructive jutsu." Yuuka said in a gentle tone. "How many shinobi can claim to have brought a kingdom to its knees and eventual destruction like I did?" Sakura isn't sure of the answer. "It took sixteen years." Yuuka said in a wistful tone. "Sixteen years of long, laborious work, whispering honeyed words into powerful ears, bedding those of loose lips, coercing the easily intimidated, gathering information from the inside without anyone ever noticing or even suspecting me, for fourteen years I have sent vital secrets back to the leaf who would then send them back to the ones that contracted my services, after nearly one hundred years of unending war, it only took one shinobi to cause that powerful kingdom to fall, all because I was there, doing shadow work, seducing, charming, whispering, manoeuvring, that my dear Sakura, is the true power of a shinobi, not destroying a entire city block with a fireball, let those shinobi fight, age horribly, I saw friends of mine, of my age and even younger, they look old enough to be grandparents, they complain of aches and pains on their bodies, while I am still fresh, young and beautiful, I will grow old and enjoy the fruits of my labour, and if you so desire, I can teach you everything that I know, so you too can use your feminine wiles, your wit, your beauty to get you what you want, anything that you want."

Sakura ponders wondering how to address her sister surely she knows that during wars the destructive power like hers helps her defend herself while healing her comrades. Sensing her younger sisters chain of thought Yuuka decides to say something.

"look I am not saying your going to end up like my friends, I too have abilities that destroy like yours, though the art of genjutsu you can destroy your enemies minds and you never have to touch them, I can teach this to you if you wish me too?" Sakura looked into her smiling sisters eyes and nodded. "Good I shall teach you the techniques I know and since you are fond of the destructive arts I have a few of those to teach you too." Smiled Yuuka with a wink. "We should head home first though mum would be very glad to see you." Smiled Sakura and Yuuka nodded. "Yuuka what has happened to the civilians when you destroyed everything they knew." Yuuka smiled and reassured her. "They were joyous, they wanted nothing but peace but the lord in charge was determined to get the ninja villages under his thumb. The fourth Hokage sent me to deal with it. It pains me to hear he is no longer among us, nor is the third Hokage."

"So by over throwing the lord you made the people but wouldn't they be vulnerable to enemies?" Asked Sakura and Yuuka shook her head. "No they won't be vulnerable, they wish to be simply farming folk and lose the ability to make war. We of Konoha will protect them now." She smiled. "What about their secrets anyone can lay claim to them." Replied Sakura. "Under normal circumstances yes but when I first the arrived I was given the scroll of their secret arts so I could learn the jutsu's it contained so that I could battle the lord if it came to it. However it did not come to it."

The two continued in silence for while they reached their home. Sakura looked up to see her mother standing at the door with a bunch of men in rich looking clothing standing in the yard with a large chest. "Yuuka is that you?" Asked their mother as Yuuka nodded moving forward with her arms open. "I am home mother and brought along a present to make life more comfortable for you." She smiled as the two retainers slid back the large chest which was full of money. One of the retainers then handed her a small bag. "Thank you… I am going inside mother and change I am going to have some bonding time with my sister afterwards is it ok to sit and chat later?" Yuuka asked as both her mother nodded. "Of course Yuuka you two have fun." Yuuka nodded and went inside. While Sakura waited outside with her mother. "Are you ok Sakura, not meeting your sibling until now must of been tough." Sakura nodded wiping a small tear from her eye.

"It is but give it time, things will be ok with Sasuke, Yuuka and everything else." Sakura turned and looked towards the and her life just got brighter. An older sister to train her to becom stronger still and to help naruto bring Sasuke back.

(Yeah silly one shot with and it didn't really go no where gah any thanks if you read)


End file.
